


Tales Of Ladybettle & Chat Nuit

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat!Tom, Gen, Ladybug!Sabine, Marinette Is Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The city is protected by Chat Nuit, who often faces Ladybettle. Nobody knew about their past.





	Tales Of Ladybettle & Chat Nuit

On October 30, Tom, Sabine, and Marinette take a trip over seas for Marinette's birthday.

On October 31st, Sabine finds earrings and an ring.

In December, tragedy strikes and Marinette is shot and killed.

In early January, Sabine tells Tom about wanting to hunt down the killer, and kill them. Along with any other criminals in the city.

In late January, Sabine and Tom get a divorce. Sabine takes the earrings, but forgets the ring.

On February 2nd, the terrifying Ladybettle appears. Later that day, the heroic Chat Nuit appears.

The city is protected by Chat Nuit, while fearing Ladybettle.

This is their story.


End file.
